


Trust

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust my father more than I trust you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



> Spoilers: Season four, Authorized Personnel Only

"I trust my father more than I trust you."

Sydney glared at Sloane . Sloane only smiled, one hand under his chin. She wanted to haul off and wipe that smug smile from his face.

Ever since she had discovered Jack had killed her mother, Sloane had been needling her about her relationship with her father. Constant questions and insinuations about what was going on between her and Jack, and Sydney didn't know why he was doing this.

"No you don't, Sydney." Sloane clasped his hands together. "You trust me just enough to allow yourself to be sent out on missions, even with all that has happened between us in the past. You trusted Vaughn implicitly despite evidence at one time that he may have been a traitor. You do not, however, trust your father at all."

Sydney clenched her fists. Before she could open her mouth to argue, Sloane held up one hand.

"The recent events involving Jack assassinating Irina Derevko more than prove my point. Not once did you ask Jack why he killed your mother. Instead, you turned on him and refused to hear what he had to say. It was only when Tamasaki told you about Irina's contract on you did you seek to know why Jack did what he had to.

"Time and time again, Jack has shown that his every action is driven by his need to protect you, no matter how reprehensible his methods may be. Time and time again, you show very clearly that you don't trust Jack at all. At least not until you have clear evidence of Jack's motives. You even trusted your mother far more than you trust Jack."

Rage and hurt filled Sydney, making her tremble as she stared at Sloane.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you meddling into my relationship with my father? It has nothing to do with you."

"But it does, Sydney. When you and Jack are at odds with each other, it affects all of us. We cannot be an effective team and do our jobs properly unless there is trust between all of us."

Sloane rose from his chair, coming around the desk to lay a comforting hand on Sydney's shoulder. Sydney wanted to slap the hand away but didn't.

"I know things are awkward between you and Jack, but for all of us to succeed at APO I need you to start trusting your father better. It will make all of us a much better team."

"Is that all?" Sydney stood up, not looking at Sloane. She needed to get out of here.

"Yes." Sloane moved away from her and Sydney fled his office.

It wasn't true what Sloane had said. She did trust her father. But at times, that trust was hard to come by because of Jack's lies and secrets. It was just sometimes hard to trust her father when he did something horrible like kill her mother, even when her mother was trying to kill her.


End file.
